


Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H drabble requests

by RedhulkxHulk



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Hulk is Alpha, Hulk/leader, Hulk/red hulk - Freeform, Hulk/red hulk/Leader, I'm all for two giant guys with their tiny tsundere boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Other, Really so far this is one massive gayfest, Red is Omega, She probably has a Hulk/Red hulk fanclub, She-hulk is one massive shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedhulkxHulk/pseuds/RedhulkxHulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know, send a request in the comments, I'll put my own one in here once in a while, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request time!

Hello! Now, I am going to do request! If you want one, lemon or lime or just fluff I'll do it!

 

I will  **NOT DO:** H.A.S x reader, I do that on my Deviantart acount ( Bellekitten)

 

I  **WILL** Do: Hulk x Red hulk.  **NO MATTER WHAT. I LOVE THAT SHIP. BUT HULK WILL ALWAYS BE THE DOMINANT. ALWAYS.**

 

So yeah! Give me a request! *Cough*HulkxRedhulk!*Cough*

 

 


	2. Red x Hulk-volcanic eruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smashers learn why only Hulk is able to tease Red.
> 
> (Story for the amazing Supernanny!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Supernanny! I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S: I have a headcanon that Red's blush changes from Red to orangey-yellow depending on how embarrassed he is.

To be honest, it wasn't really their fault.

 

How where they supposed to know that Red would heat up like he does when he's mad?

 

Although...That would explain why Hulk had those scorch marks...And why he threw out those burnt bed sheets while Red trailed behind him with his head down.

* * *

 

 

"SKAAR!!! Put down the whisk! NOW!!!"

 

"No! Skaar want to eat batter off whisk!"

 

"Jen, why won't you let Skaar eat the batter?"

 

" _Because,_ Rick, he'll eat the entire whisker!! And I am NOT going to- **SKAAR!!! PUT IT DOWN!!!"**

 

Red groaned, he'd been awake for barely _Five minutes_ and-wait...Wasn't he the one usually up around dawn?

 

He turned to look up at the clock one the wall,

_10:40_

Damn, he hadn't slept in this late in what? years? Who knows, who cares, he was already grumpy due to the racket being made by the others and he'd missed his morning workout! And what the _hell_ was that touching his back!?!? He rolled around with a sneer on his face only for his jaw to drop.

 

_Hot DAMN._

 

Laying next to him was Hulk.

Naked.

With the bed sheets pulled off him.

 

Red flushed when he suddenly remembered the late night "wrestling" he had with Green. He sat up, trying to get dressed as quickly and quietly as possible before Jade jaws woke up and trapped him with morning snuggles.

No matter how much he worked out,Red could never escape from Hulks "Morning-snuggies"

Still blushing, he groaned once more when when he realized that his clothes where in the wash, which meant that he'd have to borrow some clothes off Hulk for a while.

Great, and if Hulk DID catch him wearing his clothes then Red would be reminded for the rest of his days.

Red got up, flushing even more when he realized that he too, was naked, and walked over to his friend/enemy/team-mate/boyfriend's wardrobe and got out some cargo pants with a blue shirt ( bellekitten.deviantart.com/art/AGENTS-HULK-588350350 )

* * *

 

Once he was fully dressed, Red quietly stepped out of Hulks room and started walking towards the main room, as he got closer the yelling got louder, Red stepped into the main room only to stop in his tracks.

The kitchen was covered in batter, cooking supplies where thrown onto the floor and Skaar was being held down by Rick while Jen was trying to yank the whisk out of his hands. "Skaar! For the last time, let go of the WHISK!!!" Just as she yelled, the whisk snapped in half and the 3 young hulks fell to the floor.

"What in the name of uncle Sam is going on here!?!?"

"Well, A-bomb here had wanted to make a food from this show he just watched but Skaar is being a total dog!" Jen yelled while looking into a drawer for more whisks. "Yeah! The together breakfast looked great but Skaar keeps ruining it! Can't you take him for a walk Red?"

Red paused, taking it all in before he spoke: "Okay, one: A-what breakfast!? and two: Why do I have to take him for a walk???"

Rick spun around to face Red, "A TOGETHER breakfast! It was on Steven Universe! and you have to walk Skaar because-Wait. Are-Are those  _HULK'S_ clothes????"

Hearing this, Jen and Skaar turned only to see Red, with slightly baggy clothing that belonged to their leader. Red shuffled on his feet, not enjoying all the sudden attention.

"Y-Yeah, so what if it is! Mine are in the wash and Green has plenty of clothes just laying about! He won't mind!" He could feel his face heat up, damn.

"Yeah but so do you unless his clothes where closer which would be weird unless...Wait. Did you two do...IT!?!?!" Rick was starting get a grin that only a perverted 12 year old could obtain.

"That's NONE of your business Jones!!!" Red internally kicked himself, denying something always meant it was true! Plus, he could feel himself go even redder if that were possible.

"Woah, I didn't think it was possible for you get any Redder and is it just me or are you actually starting to turn yellow?..."

"What A-bomb and Jen talk about?"

"Oh, well you know how Hulk and Red love each other? Well, they tend to show their love to each other in bed...rather _LOUDLY_ if you ask me." Jen stated while glaring at Red whose face had started to glow a mixture of red and orangey-yellow.

Skaar looked at Red closely before a grin spread across his face, "So THAT why Skaar could hear Red scream about Hulk last night!"

 

Total silence.

 

No wait, She-Hulk and A-bomb had burst into laughter and where currently gasping for breath while rolling on the floor.

 

He could just  _FEEL_ so much heat building up...

 

Suddenly Jen and Rick had stopped laughing, they both sat up and looked at him with their mouths hanging open, they jumped up, screaming about fire?

Oh yeah. He'd over heated in humiliation and set fire to half of the kitchen, whoops.

While the smashers quickly put out the fire so the alarms didn't go off, Red failed to notice a rather large green Hulk sneak up behind him before it was too late.

(Never thought I'd see the day where I'd write sneak and Hulk!)

 

"How's it going Cherry-bomb?" Hulk smirked as he placed a slap to Red's ass that caused him to yelp and darken 5 shades redder, "And are those my clothes?"

"Ah..Uh..I G-Green! I can explain fully for this! You see I-" Red shut his mouth just as a squeak left him when he felt his Green counterpart squeeze his behind, "No need to explain cutie, I like you in my clothes, it makes me feel like you belong to me." Red flushed some more when Hulk leaned down to place a small kiss on his lips only to then suddenly scoop Red up into his arms getting a flustered squawk out of the ex-general.

Hulk turned to the other smashers who had large grins plastered over their faces, "Do you guys need help?"

"Nah bro! Go ride into the sunset with your red princess!"

"Yeah cuz! Get on out of here."

"Skaar no need help."

With his friends encouragements, Hulk smiled and walked off to his room with a squirming Red in his grasp.

"Put me down! This isn't fair! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STRONGER THAN ME DAMMIT!!!"

Hulk rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile and leaned in to nip Red's neck while squeezing his ass again, earning a yelp and having Red's "Little smasher" prod against him.

"Y'know, you should wear my clothes more often _Cherry-bomb._ "

 

He tilted a blushing Red towards his face while wearing a huge smirk, "Now, how about we finish that "Wrestling match to find out who's stronger?"

 

And when Hulk needed a new bed because some force on top of it broke the springs,  __no one bothered to mention it.

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

  


	3. Just a kiss?

"Please? Just a small kiss?"

"No! Those brutes might see! And the last thing I want anyone knowing is-"

"Is that you like being pinned against walls and being kissed by big muscled guys?"

Leader flushed a dark shade of green that had Hulk grinning. In all honesty Hulk had never thought that one day he would be flirting and trying to get the Leader to kiss him. 

He supposes it was something that developed over time, out of all his smashers, he was always touching or 'mothering' them, so it was to be expected that when and if he got a opportunity to hold someone almost constantly...well, he was bound to take it.

What he wasn't expecting however, was the fact that Leader almost seemed to crave touch as much as him.

It started off small, say there was a loud noise or something lurching to attack them, Leader would jump and try to grab onto him before realising what he was doing and would quickly pull away, trying to act like nothing happened.

This tended to happen quite a few times again before one day Hulk decided; Screw it, and wrapped his arm protectively around the tiny genius. Sure, the man was a villian but watching him blush was very entertaining. 

This seemed to go on for quite a while, hell, at times it felt natural to have his enemy(?) In his arms, it wasn't until Jen had questioned why he was holding the Leader twenty minutes after they had gotten attacked that he started to question the...'thing' he had going with Leader.

Then the kiss happened. 

So it turns out that Leader has a brother.

Yeah.

Hulk would've liked to known that before he was kicked down a cliff. 

In Leaders defense though, he actually agreed to help them fight the Madman, mostly due to the long sibling rivalry between them. It was also the same day that Hulk learned that if angry enough, Leader could pack one hell of a punch. 

Anyway, after Madman was defeated, Hulk was quite concerned about his- the Leader. He ran over and started to check him all over, asking multiple times weather he was okay.

He had admittedly freaked out a bit when he saw a large bruise on the smaller man's face. While Leader did have quite a good healing factor it was nothing compared to Hulk's.

So after ten minutes of frantic checking, Leader seemed to have had enough and had turned to Hulk and still caught in a fit of rage towards his older brother he had then screamed "Why don't you just KISS it better!?" 

The two of them stared at each other for a short while until Hulk started to lean close slowly, Leader gulped nervously and started to lean in as well until Hulk placed a gentle kiss in the bruise, he then started to pull away but was surprisingly pulled back.

"What is it? Do you hurt anywhere else?" Asked Hulk

"N-No....I just...could...could you do that again?" Leader looked up, his face was flushed and he trembled slightly, "On my lips, I mean..." 

Hulk freezes up before grinning at him, he started to lean in close, he tilted Leaders face up and had to stop himself from laughing when he noticed that Leader was stood up on his tiptoes and despite the fact he did that, Hulk still had to bend down so their lips to meet. 

Ever since that day, the two of them continued these...'meetings' during these Hulk started getting more confident, quickly learning how easily flustered Leader tended to get.

So that's how Hulk ended up currently trying to get his tiny green boyfriend to give him a kiss, fortunately, he seemed to be succeeding.

Leader looked up, still blushing heavily, "Fine, but make it quick, alright?"

Hulk smiled and leaned down to press his lips against Leaders. He chuckled when he felt Leader shiver gently, he stretched his hands out and wrapped them around the pint-sized geniuses body, Hulk grinned when he heard Leader squeak and was surprised when he felt a small tongue poke at his mouth, furthering the kiss.

When the two of them pulled away, Hulk looked down with a smirk, "Well, you certainly enjoyed that, didn't you?" He said while licking his lips.

Leader looked down before looking up smiling embarrasingly, "What can I say? You may be a brute but you're MY brute" 

Hulk's eyes widened before he leaned down, "Is that so? Well how about I show you how much of a brute I can really be...my Leader" he growled out causing Leader to let out a small whimper as he got closer nibbling his neck. If any of the other smashers questioned about the matching bite marks on their necks he would simply turn with a smirk and say he was doing some...'interagation' meetings with the Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet mother of god.
> 
> I cannot apologise enough for not updating so long, the only good escuse I have is the fact my laptop was broken for a few months and even after I got a new one; I was just super lazy. Once again, I apologise and will try to update more regularly 
> 
> On the side note: I am also a leader/hulk, leader/red hulk and hulk/leader/red hulk shipper. What can I say? I'm trash for size diffrence, plus, have you seen the way Leader gets manhandled? Boy's just asking to be shipped. 
> 
> Also, SWEET JESUS THAT WAS LONG. I WANTED TO MAKE A SHORT STORY TO GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE OF WRITING BUT NOOOO I MADE THIS MONSTER INSTEAD


	4. Wrestler boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Totally_not_supernanny. "Hulk X red hulk, reading that one was so funny! May I request another? What if for April fools day the gang switches all of Red's pants with booty short and are not prepared for green to pounce on him..? ovo" I've changed it slightly but something tells me you won't mind~

Red huffed in annoyance as he glared at his wardrobe as if it could give him answers as to why there was nothing but his old wrestling outfit inside with literally no piece of other clothing. 

He snarled and slammed it shut, pacing up and down while he figured out what he could do until he got something more...concealing to wear. 

It was April fools day and Jones had really pulled off the prank of a lifetime. The blue smasher had somehow snuck into Red's room, stolen all his clothes, including his underwear, and left nothing but his Colonel Crimson outfit that he'd worn to fight Xemnu in. 

Now, this wouldn't be such a problem since the team has already seen Red in his underwear before but when Rick stole all his clothes, he REALLY stole all his clothes, as Red unfortunately discovered. Kinda had to give the kid credit for going as far as to even stealing the underwear Red was sleeping in. 

Sighing and walking back up to the closet, Red groaned as he stared at the gray leotard with a lower half that could be best described as booty shorts and reached for it, wishing for the gamma in his blood to kill him.

\------------------------------------

"Hey there Hulkies! It's April fools and your pal A-bomb has possibly pulled off the greatest prank in history!" Rick said, grinning smugly at the floating cameras. 

The blue hulk had been on a pranking marathon. So far he'd super glued Skaar's hands so everything stuck to them, replace all the plates and cups with easily breakable ones so Jen wouldn't stop breaking them and put dye into the water system so when Hulk came out of the shower he'd been a faint shade of red. Hell, he'd even pranked Leader by putting a hot chilli pepper in his food! 

But the best prank by far had been Red; that big tomato would be burning through the floor in embarrassment by the time the day was up. 

Speaking of which, Rick grinned mischievously as Skaar, Jen and Hulk walked in, glaring at him slightly for ruining their mornings. 

"Where's Red? Normally he's in here yelling at you." Jen said as she and Hulk looked at the door concerned while Skaar growled at the spoon sticking in his hands. Red and Hulk had recently come out with their relationship and had received surprisingly enthusiastic responses, particularly from pride events. Hulk would never forget the moment he and Red had been made the special guests of the New York pride parade. 

Hulk turned back to Rick and gave him a stern look. "Rick. What prank have you pulled on Red? You've better've not done anything too big." Hulk said. Rick pouted and patted his adoptive dad on the back. "Chill big green! Trust me when I say you're gonna like this." He said with a secretive wink.

Hulk was about to speak up when a familiar voice echoed down the hall. "JONES! You're going to PAY for this!" 

The team turned to face Red and were surprised to be greeted with the sight of Red wearing nothing but a leotard that showed a lot of leg and a lot of blush.

Skaar, A-bomb and She-hulk all burst into laughter which increased Red's blush. "Stop laughing! This isn't funny and I want my clothes back!" Red yelled, which only made the others laugh harder. 

"This is the prank you pulled!? Rick I have to say, this is the best one yet!" Jen said and high five Rick who was currently mock bowing. 

Eventually the laughter quietened down and left Rick, Jen and Skaar breathing heavily until they noticed one smasher hadn't made s single response yet. 

"Um...Hulk? You doing okay buddy?" A-bomb asked, glancing at Hulk with worry. Hulk's face was a surprising deep shade of purple, much like the way Red's face would go orange when he blushed, and had sat up straight, staring at Red with an intensity that made the ex-general squirm. 

The leader of the team stood up and walked over to Red and quickly picked him up by holding his ass, making Red yelp in flustered surprise. "You. Me. Bedroom. Now." Hulk stated and began to carry his boyfriend to his bedroom, squeezing his flesh and enjoying the noises Red made and tried to hide the grin when he felt the bulge underneath the thin spandex. This was going to be a wrestling match Red would never forget. 

"What about my clothes!?" Red yelled out, squirming weakly in his boyfriend's grip, making another burst if laughter trail behind him. God, he was going to be sore and the day wasn't even over. Damn, he owed the kid for this favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...This old well...still runs...
> 
> But seriously, I'm very sorry I haven't been updating, I'm not going to giverify you any excuse, I was purely lazy so I've got a few of these to do...But on a lighter note, I have a HatAoS RP blog called getreadytosmash! Feel free to send the smashers asks or headcanons about them 


End file.
